A Misunderstanding
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: Wolf overhears something that he shouldn't have. Mild craziness ensues. T for minor swearing and other things.


Author's Note: This was almost forgotten in the depths of my mind from two or three summers ago. A simple conversation gets taken in the worst possible way from a passing by brawler.

Will anything ensue from this...? Probably not.

Disclaimer: I don't even have my own laptop anymore, so I can't possibly own Super Smash Bros. or Mother... Or can I? Muahahahaha- no, I can't.

/OO/

The halls of the mansion were quiet for once, something that Wolf took great pleasure in noticing. The place was usually far too loud for his brawlers were brawling where they shouldn't be, Crazy Hand was screaming his glove off, or-

"Ow! Did you have to be so rough, Ness?" A slightly high but recognizably male voice drifted out from one of the doors ahead of Wolf, causing his ears to perk up in interest. _'Or little kids are having sex?'_ he thought to himself. Wolf crept his way to the slightly open door, trying to stay silent so he wouldn't be discovered. "Sorry about that, Luke," Ness' voice sounded, "but I had to do it. Besides, the soreness should go away in a few days."

This further confirmed Wolf's belief that something had happened between the two psychics, and he found himself feeling unsure of whether or not he wanted to listen any longer. Before he could come to a decision, Lucas spoke up. "Well, I won't deny that it was a good thing," the blonde psychic said. "But could you give me a little warning next time?"

"Oh, sure," Ness said sarcastically, "Next time I'll just shout it for all of Subspace to hear! Hey everyone! I'm about to shoot a PK Thunder at my best friend's ass!"

"Ness!" Lucas cried indignantly, "Someone might hear you!"

Little did Lucas know, someone already had. _'What the hell?' _Wolf thought. _'What the actual hell? Shoot a PK... Is that some kind of psychic sex code or- Oh, I don't want to know! I'm out of here!' _And with that, Wolf ran from the door of the two psychics' room at top speed, determined to spend the next hour in a dark corner in some obscure part of the mansion forgetting everything he had heard while eavesdropping.

"Come on, Luke," Ness said from inside their shared room. "You know we would have lost that team match if I hadn't PK Thundered you back onto the stage. I mean, I'm a great fighter, but I can't take on Ganon AND Ike by myself. I needed my partner with me."

"Hmph!" Lucas huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well... It still hurt!"

Ness grinned and walked over to where Lucas stood in the middle of their room, his arms wrapping around his blond haired friend. "Would you like me to kiss it better?" he jokingly asked.

A blush rose to Lucas' face, and for a few moments he said nothing. Then he lifted his arms and shoved Ness off of him. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight," he said, turning away and walking to the bathroom.

Ness sighed. "You try to be a nice guy, and this is what you get..."

/OO/

"Sonic, are you sure that your 'Sonic senses' are right about this?" Shadow asked his blue furred rival this while being half dragged down a corridor. "And let go of me! I'm perfectly capable of running by myself, though why we even need to run is beyon-" A gloved finger to the black and red hedgehog's mouth halted his words, and had him about ready to explode with indignation.

"My Sonic senses never lie," Sonic whispered. "Someone was trying to reach my speeds, and they're close. Real close." The blue speedster removed his finger from Shadow's mouth, pointing it to a door at the very end of the corridor they were in. "There," he said.

Shadow rolled his eyes and marched towards the door, determined to prove the other hedgehog wrong. "Honestly, this is the most ridiculous thing you've done all week. I bet there's nothing in here at all, just an empty room and-" Shadow opened the door then, reaching a hand to the wall on his right to feel for a light switch, and froze at what he saw.

Illuminated by the light from the open door, in the corner of the room a little to Shadow's right was the huddled up figure of a brawler he'd assisted many times. "Wolf?" he murmured in confusion. "What in the name of the emeralds...?"

Wolf was rocking back and forth in a ball, quietly repeating the word "Forget" over and over again. Shadow was debating going over to see what was wrong with him when Sonic leaned over his shoulder and whispered "Sonic senses never lie." Not a moment later, the blue hedgehog raced away from the room. "Last one back buys the winner food!"

Shadow scowled, looking over at Sonic for a moment before glancing at Wolf. _'Eh. Not my problem,'_ he thought, then raced after his blue furred rival. "Like hell I'm buying you chili dogs again, Sonic!"

/OO/

Author's Note: Well, that ended up being longer than I anticipated, even if it is still pretty short by my standards. Hope you enjoyed this little bit of nonsense to tide you over while I work on other things. Until next time, lovelies!


End file.
